The true final victory
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "There shall be no burnin' here today. We're going to banish her." says Deborah. "No!" scream Isabella in anger. 4 men hold Isabella back. "Holly, go while ya can, my friend." says Deborah. "Thanks...I will never forget ya, Debby." says Holly. "The same, sweetie." says Deborah with a cute smile.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Highlander and Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **The true final victory**

 **Holly Varjack is an immortal woman, these days more known by her modern name Alison DiLaurentis.**

 **Aside from being immortal, Holly is also bisexual, a very skilled swordswoman, a good person and most likely the most powerful of all immortals ever now, since she did win the Prize.**

10 years ago, Holly lost her second true love Emily Fields to old age.

Emily Fields died in peace in bed during the night at the age of 94 years and since then Holly has not been in any true serious romantic relationship, still being so much in love with Emily that she can't fall in love again.

It seems as though all other immortals are gone, Holly being the only one and the true rightful holder of the Prize.

Unfortunately this is wrong.

The evil immortal named Vanessa Gruudaio is still alive, but because of certain things the rules of the Game has been bent, allowing Holly to be the one with the Prize, despite the fact that Vanessa exist.

Holly doesn't know that Vanessa is not dead.

"On this day I honor you, my love." says Holly in a soft low tone as she enter a dance hall in Boston that is owned by a distant relative to Emily.

High above the fireplace is a huge wonderful portrait of Emily.

"Varjack, what a fuckin' crap of a pleasure." says Vanessa with an evil sexual smile as she enter the room via another door.

"Does this happen? I'm the only one left." says Holly.

"Yeah, it's happening. You may have the Prize, but I plan to steal it from you, bimbo." says Vanessa.

"I believe you're the bimbo." says Holly.

"That's not true. In case you don't know who I am, my names's Vanessa Gruudaio, woman from Italy, born in the city of Rome in year 1105." says Vanessa as she pull out an Italian 16th century longsword.

"Really don't care." says Holly as she pull out her one-of-a-kind katana.

"Just tell me, Varjack. How the shit did you convince all those handsome gentlemen you've been with during your long long life that they were the ones who couldn't give you babies when all this time it was your immortal pussy that didn't do the trick?" says Vanessa.

"Shut up! My pussy may keep me from having kids of my own, but aside from that I have what might be the most sexy pussy ever." says Holly in anger.

"Carya made a fuckin mistake. She should have killed you." says Vanessa.

"Ya knew her?" says Holly.

"Me sure did, Holly, Alison or whatever the crap they call you these days, girl." says Vanessa.

"People know me as Alison DiLaurentis, but you can refer to me as Holly, if ya so desire, crap-bitch." says Holly.

"Babe, you'll never get to have me lick you to orgasm." says Vanessa.

"I do not want that at all, damn it." says Holly as she swing her sword and cut towards Vanessa's left shoulder.

"Shit...!" says Vanessa in anger and pain as Holly's sword bite into the skin of Vanessa's shoulder.

"Hurts, does it huh?" says Holly, teasing her enemy.

"Fuck you!" says Vanessa in anger as she thrust her sword towards Holly's heart.

"Ya won't get far against me with such a thing." says Holly as she block Vanessa's thrust very easy.

 **Flashback to the open field outside the Varjack castle near Roseglen, the year 1441.**

Most of the Varjacks ride their horses on the way to battle against the Ninbooras, a family that has been the Varjacks enemies for years.

"Ya afraid, Holly?" says Deborah Varjack, a woman who's 6 years older than Holly and is also her cousin.

"No, not a bit. I feel kinda sexy." says Holly with a slutty smile.

"Really? Ya sure, baby? I did pee my skirt the first time I ever went to war." says Deborah.

"That's very awkward." says Holly.

"Depends on how ya see it." says Isabella Varjack, also a cousin of Holly.

"Yeah." says Holly.

50 minutes later, the Varjacks meet the Ninbooras and battle starts.

Suddenly a tall strong female knight in black armor appear on a large black horse.

She attacks Holly.

"Fight me!" says the black knight in a dark deep voice.

"Alright." says Holly as she swing her longsword.

The black knight easy avoid Holly's strike.

"Kiss your pussy goodbye." says the black knight as she thrust her big sword right through Holly's left boob.

"Ahhhh, fuck!" scream Holly in pain.

Holly bend over in pain.

"There can be only one!" says the black knight as she get ready to cut off Holly's head.

Deborah and Isabella run up to the black knight and attack her, defending Holly.

"We'll meet again, Varjack!" scream the black knight in anger.

Unfortunately, even though Deborah and Isabella protect her, Holly ends up dead.

The next day, Holly returns to life.

"Hi, ladies." says Holly as she enter the living room where Deborah. Isabella and other Varjack women drink wine and eat cookies.

"Drinkin' with us, are you?" says Isabella.

"Of course." says Holly.

"Look at yourself. Here ya are, walking and talking even though last night you were totally dead. How the fuck did you do that...?" says Isabella, clearly far from happy.

"She's in a relationship with Lucifer!" says Gina Varjack.

"Stop! Don't say that, Gina!" says Deborah.

"Then I'll say it. Holly, ya've got the Devil in ya." says Isabella.

"Isabella, you and me have been kinswomen for years." says Holly.

"Holly Varjack's my kinswoman. I don't know who the fuck ya are." says Isabella.

20 minutes later, in the garden outside the castle.

Isabella is punching Holly in the face and kicking her in the pussy.

Several members of the Varjack family are watching.

"Stop, Bella! She's your cousin, damn it." says Deborah.

"Burn her!" says Isabella.

"There shall be no burnin' here today. We're going to banish her." says Deborah.

"No!" scream Isabella in anger.

4 men hold Isabella back.

"Holly, go while ya can, my friend." says Deborah.

"Thanks...me will never forget ya, Debby." says Holly.

"The same, sweetie." says Deborah with a cute smile.

Holly grab a random sword and walk away.

"Oh, dear..." says Holly as she feel her body starting to heal itself.

Deborah is the daughter of the Varjack family's leader Roger Varjack and this is the reason why Deborah has the authority to save Holly from being burned.

35 years later, Holly find a house where a man named James O'Draco live.

James and Holly get along really good and after a few months they fall in love and get married.

It's a very sweet summer day and James and Holly are having slow cozy sex in the grass outsid their little home.

"Mmm, ya can fuck my pussy forever if ya like, my handsome man." moans Holly in a cutie tone.

"Sounds like a good idea, baby." moans James, slowly and gently fucking Holly's wonderful pussy.

"Awww!" moans Holly, sounding almost childish.

Suddenly a woman on a white horse appear.

The woman wear fancy Irish clothes in blue, black, gold and pink, along with a black hat with a large white feather on it.

She also carry a beautiful katana on her belt and she wear a long blue cloak.

"Greetings to y'all. My name's Emma Regina Celeste Anne Dawson. The chief metallurgist to King George II of Ireland and I'm at your service." says the woman in a clear strong tone.

James and Holly stop having sex.

Emma jump off her horse.

Holly put her tight sexy leather pants and her top on.

James walk into the house.

Emma look at Holly and says "I know who you are. You're Holly Varjack of the House of Varjack, you were forced to leave your life in Roseglen after being believed to be in bond with none other than the Devil." says Emma.

20 minutes later.

Emma and Holly stand up on a hill by the water.

Thunderbolts strike Holly's right hand and even though it gives her pain it also feels pretty close to an orgasm and it does no damage.

"What you feel is the Quickening." says Emma.

"I didn't die..." says Holly confused.

"You and I are the same, Varjack! We're like sisters!" scream a happy Emma.

Emma smile with joy as she give Holly a sweet hug.

"Holly, I'll train you in the use of a sword and prepare you for what might be ahead." says Holly.

"Thanks." says Holly with a sexy smile.

"It's the least I could do for someone like you, girl." says Emma.

5 days later.

"The black knight you met is a woman named Carya. She's the most powerful and evil of all of us. If someone such as her would end up with the Prize, mortal mankind would suffer an eternity in Darkness." says Emma.

"How can we fight a bitch so evil...?" says Holly.

"Simple. With a heart, faith and steel." says Emma. "Remember, in the end, there can truly be only one."

"All this immortality we have...how the shit did it happen?" says Holly.

"I honestly have no idea. Why does the sun go up every morning? Are the stars just holes in the blanket of the night sky? Who knows? What I do know is that you must learn to hide your immortality and build up your true power, to get ready for the Gathering." says Emma.

"What gathering?" says Holly.

"Someday in the future, those of us who still walk this green Earth by then are going to feel a desire to travel to a far away land to fight for the Prize." says Emma.

"And this prize is what exactly?" says Holly.

"That is unknown, but it is said to be something many of us wish for very much, as far as I've been told." says Emma.

 **End of the flashback.**

"Kiss your farts bye bye!" says Holly as she swing her sword and slice Vanessa's pink t-shirt open.

"What the crap? That's a very rare Nicole Shoreline porno shirt." says Vanessa in anger.

"I know 'cause I own one too." says Holly.

"You damn slutty bitch!" says Vanessa as she swing her sword.

"Slutty, badass and sexy and proud of it." says Holly with a sexy smile as she block Vanessa's attack easy.

"I will never lose." says Vanessa.

"So fuckin' wrong. I'll take your head, making the Prize truly mine, ya dang crazy perverted evil lesbo." says Holly.

Holly cut off half of Vanessa's black long hair.

"My hair...fuck you, Holly!" says Vanessa.

"C'mon, you'll be dead soon, having no need for hair." says Holly.

Holly swing her sword and slash Vanessa's tights open so Vanessa's pussy can be seen.

"Damn it." says Vanessa.

"I gotta admit, your pussy look much more yum yum than I thought." says Holly with a sexy smile.

"Thanks. You plan to lick it after killing me?" says Vanessa.

"No way. I'd never lick that naughty hole of yours, Miss Craphead." says Holly.

"Why?" says Vanessa.

"Because I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of disgusting STDs in your pussy." says Holly.

"STDs...? My pussy is a paradise of sexuality, a hole full of orgasm power." says Vanessa.

"Your pussy cannot be a paradise 'cause mine is." says Holly.

Vanessa actually get a bit horny. Some drops of pussy-juice fall from her pussy.

"What the crap? You're turned on? Forget it. I'd never have sex with you. Wanna know why? Because you're evil and stupid." says Holly.

"Evil, absolutely. Stupid, never." says Vanessa.

Vanessa strike towards Holly's neck, but Holly step backwards and avoids the attack and then jump forward and strike towards Vanessa's right shoulder, hurting her.

"You're not awesome enough to take my head." says Holly.

"We'll see about that, Holly...or Alison, if you love that name more, my dear bimbo." says Vanessa.

"Let me inform ya that you've got the entire crap all wrong. You're the one who's a bimbo." says Holly.

"I do not agree." says Vanessa.

Vanessa attacks Holly who defend herself very easy.

"Too damn weak ya are." says Holly.

"No way!" says Vanessa in anger.

"Eat crap!" says Holly as she knock Vanessa's sword from her hand.

"Shit..." says Vanessa.

"There can be only one." says Holly as she swing her sword and cut off Vanessa's head.

Vanessa's body nad head fall to the floor.

The room get dark and a bright light shine down on Holly as a cold wind blow through the room.

Holly feel almost as if she get an orgasm as she absorb Vanessa's mind, soul, knowledge and memories via the Quickening.

When things in the room get normal again, Holly look at the portrait of Emily and says "I wish you were here."

Suddenly there's a pink flash of light and the soul of Emily appear.

Emily's soul-form look like Emily when she and Holly first started dating all those years ago and wear Emily's favorite outfit from back then.

"Hi, Alison, my love." says Emily.

"Babe, hi there." says Holly in a cute tone, happy to see Emily again.

"I'm glad you managed to win. You're truly the only one now. Vanessa was the last other immortal." says Emily.

"Thanks. My love for you made me strong enough to defeat Vanessa. Without the feelings I have for you I would have lost." says Holly.

"Awesome. I bring greetings from your husband and your friend Emma too." says Emily.

"Wonderful. Tell them both that I miss them and care about them. They are not forgotten." says Holly.

"I will, babe." says Emily.

For only a few seconds, Emily become a physical solid form so she can give Holly a kiss.

"Awww!" moans a happy Holly when she feel Emily's lips against her own.

"Cute!" moans Emily as she become a soul again.

"Yeah, Em." says Holly with a sweet smile.

"I did never stop to love you." says Emily.

"I know and I love you as well." says Holly.

"Thanks. Bye." says Emily as her soul return to the afterlife.

2 days later, Holly enter a church in France.

On this day, Holly wear a pink top, skinny jeans, white shoes and a gray overcoat.

She light a candle in honor of Emily, James and Emma.

"Em, my sexy babe. I love you with all of my heart and soul. James, my handsome man. I love you as well. And last, but not least, Emma Dawson, you Irish goof. Protect my two true loves and make sure they're okay." says Holly in a low soft tone.

Holly cry a bit in silence.

She wish Emily, James and Emma was still alive.

"You all three shall always hold places in my heart." says Holly as she leave the church.

Almost a week later, Holly is back in her place on Hudson Street in New York City for the first time since Emily turned 50 and the celebrated there.

Holly turn on the lights in the main room and pull away a white silk sheet from the big fancy rosewood table.

"Welcome home, Alison." says Holly with a cutie smile.

Holly grab a remote from the coch, press a green button on it, making a cabinet open, revealing a large flat-screen TV.

She then press another button, making the TV activate.

The evening news appear on TV.

Holly watch it a bit.

After that she drink some tea and eat a cookie.

She then walk to her special room where she store all her swords and other rare valubale items.

She place her awesome katana in its place in the room.

"Awww!" says Holly dust off the glass-cabinet in which she display the old fancy noblewoman's dress she used to wear often before she became immortal and was a rich lady in England.

Holly has taken care of the dress over the years and made sure that it hasn't turned into garbage.

Sure, the dress has been repaired several times, by Holly herself, over the years, but most of it is still original.

In the room are not only all of Holly's own swords. The swords that used to belong to her few former immortal friends are there as well, since Holly saved those swords from where her friends were killed and kept the swords in honor of her friends.

On a small table is also an old golden goblet that Holly saved from the Varjack castle after the castle fell apart from age in the late 1600s.

Back in the days, during the Varjack family's prime, the goblet was used to drink wine from by the leader of the family during the summer festival.

"Awww!" says Holly, thinking about her cousin Deborah Varjack who saved her from being burned.

The reason that Holly thinks about Deborah now is that during the last summer festival before Holly was banished Deborah drank from the goblet, since Deborah's father was too old to lead the family by then.

Holly feel sad that she never was able to find Deborah's sword.

During the late 1600s when Holly returned to the place of her family's castle for the first time since she was banished, she searched for Deborah's awesome two-handed war-sword, but did not find it.

Holly did find the sword of her aunt Mary Varjack though and that sword now hang on the wall next to the sword of Holly's friend Satuzea Fatooy.

Fatooy's sword is a long slim saber from Iraq with a silver hilt.

"I did not forget ya, Fatooy..." says Holly.

Holly walk back to the main room, plop down on the couch, roll up her skirt and masturbate a bit, while day-dreaming about Emily.

The next day, Holly clean her Hudson Street home, throw away all the old food from the kitchen, buys new food and then relax the rest of the day.

After dinner, Holly masturbate to the memories of Emily and then takes a cute nap.

After the nap she drink wine and watch a sweet childish movie.

"So adorable!" says Holly.

2 days later, Holly discover that she once more have the abilities of the Prize.

"Oh...shit..." gasp Holly when she hear the imgainations of people who are hundreds of miles away and can understand it, despite those people speaking a different language.

When she's listened for a bit, Holly smile, happy to finally truly be the last one of the immortals with all the others now dead.

A few weeks later, Holly look at herself in a mirror in the bedroom and notice that she's mortal again, since she's started to physically aged a bit like after she first won the Prize for killing Carya and this time Holly will remain mortal and be able to live a normal lifetime from now on.

She will still have all her memories, knowledge, strength and her abilities of the Prize though as long as she stay alive and this is so she can use all those things to help make the world better.

"Finally I have peace, now that I am the true winner." says Holly.

Holly plop down on the bed, pull off her pink leather tights and starts to fuck her own pussy with the soft blue dildo that used to belong to Emily.

"Mmmm, fuck!" moans Holly.

Holly is very happy and very horny.

"Shit, soooo fuckin' sexy!" moans Holly. "I've not been this horny since Em was still young and strong."

Holly use Emily's dildo to fuck herself fast and hard.

It feels wonderful and very sexy for Holly.

"Awww, I think I'm gonna cum soon..." moans Holly.

6 minutes later.

"Oh...fuck, yes!" moans Holly with pleasure as she get the biggest orgasm she's had since the last time she had sex with Emily.

The next day, Holly buy herself a new car. She also make Alison DiLaurentis her new permanent name and still being in love with James and Emily she never has a new romantic relationship, since she feel that there's no reason for her to find a new man or woman.

2 weeks later, Holly starts working at a hospital, using her huge amount of knowledge and her abilities of the Prize to help people.

 **The End.**


End file.
